


Oh Hey! Another DR Prompt Fic!

by FranzSan



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Depends on the story, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Prompt Fic, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-01-31 21:56:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18600175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FranzSan/pseuds/FranzSan
Summary: I've always wanted to give a Danganronpa based prompt fic a try, and so I decided to take that chance.A collection of prompts based on DR suggestions from readers.





	1. Cupcakes and Hiyoko.

**Author's Note:**

> So, before we begin, I'd like to give a special shoutout to TheGamerPie. They're the one who suggested this first prompt based on Mahiru, Ibuki, and Cooking.
> 
> For any additional suggestions, how this will work is at the bottom of the work.

Ibuki: (Excited) MahiruMahiruMahiru! MA-HI-RU!!!

Mahiru: (Chuckling Nervously) Ibuki, you don’t have to shout, I’m standing right next to you.

**Standing in the kitchen, it was clear that a wild Ibuki Mioda had been through it. Spilt flour and cracked eggshells found a home on her apron however, on a more positive note, her little project was going smoothly. Mahiru was there, of course, to make sure the kitchen wasn’t in a total state of anarchy, and to their credit nothing was on fire this time.**

Ibuki: (Pouting) But you weren’t saying anything. I got worried that you got lost in the zone.

Mahiru: I’m adding the last touches to the cupcakes. Just give me one second and…

…(Cheerful) Done!

**Mahiru stood back ,putting her hands on her hips and admiring the work she and Ibuki had done. Sitting on the counter was sixteen little cupcakes, all designed to resemble the others in their class.**

Ibuki: (Grinning) They look so good! Thanks Mahiru!

Mahiru: (Blushing) Aw, you don’t need to thank me. If anything, I should be thanking you. Making cupcakes was a great idea for the party.

Ibuki: (Excited) They’re gonna love this!

Mahiru: (Scratching temple) I hope so...you added a lot of nice touches...like the four mini-cupcakes near Gundham’s…

Ibuki: (Grinning) Couldn’t leave the hamsters out, they’re a part of the class to.

Mahiru: (Smiling) And it was nice of you to make Hajime a cupcake to. He’s around us so much he might as well be a part of our class.

Ibuki: (Grinning) Yep! Hajime’s a sweetheart, I couldn’t not make him a cupcake. Though I’m hoping Mikan likes the smile I added to her cupcake.

Mahiru: (Smiling) She’ll love it. I can’t wait to see everyone’s faces, I’ll get a great picture of it.

Ibuki: (Cheerful) We should do this again with the other classes!

Mahiru: (Chuckling nervously) Maybe hold back on that. We barely know any of the upperclassman besides Ryota. Though I wouldn’t mind making some for the underclassman.

Ibuki: (Excited) I’ve already got everyone planned! Lemon frosting for the lemon with glasses, a little donut in Aoi’s...and suuuuuper sweet flavoring for my hero! Chihiro!

Mahiru: (Giggling) Aw, that’s sweet. She’s been smiling a lot more since you’ve hung out with her.

Ibuki: (Nodding) She’s a real sweety. You should see her when we hang out with Gundham, it’s so precious.

Mahiru: (Cheerful) Let me know the next time you guys hang out. I gotta get a picture of Chihiro’s smile.

Ibuki: (Excited) Heck yeah! You’ll get a million dollar smile right there! Me and Chi were going to visit the park tomorrow, so you can come along if you’d like.

Mahiru: (Smiling) I promised Hiyoko I’d play with her tomorrow, but maybe we can take her along.

**Quicker then you could blink, Ibuki’s infectious smile dropped like a rock. She blinked a few times before turning her back to Mahiru, walking away and going to take off her apron.**

Ibuki: (Quietly) Never mind. I’ll just go with Chihiro…twoeople walks are fine.

Mahiru: (Surprised) Huh?

**Hearing Ibuki say something under her breath was the equivalent of hearing Akane say she wasn’t not hungry. It was an anomaly that immediately put Mahiru in concern mode.**

Mahiru: (Concerned) Hey um...is everything okay?

Ibuki: (Quietly) Yeah. It’s fine, don’t worry about it.

Mahiru: (Stern) I’m not daft. I can see that there’s something wrong. Please tell me.

Ibuki: (Quietly) Why do I need to tell you? You’re always there whenever it happens.

**Mahiru physically took a step back, finding herself at a loss of words. She took a second before responding.**

Mahiru: (Worried) Ibuki...is...something wrong?

Ibuki: (Tense)...

Mahiru: (Worried) Ibuki…

Ibuki: (Sighing) I...haven’t wanted to have this conversation with you...but it’s super important that we do…

**It took everything she could muster, but Ibuki turned to look Mahiru dead in her eyes, putting her hands on her shoulders, which only added to Mahiru’s sense of worry.**

Ibuki: (Serious) You need to talk to Hiyoko about her attitude.

Mahiru: (Surprised)...

Ibuki: (Serious) And you know what I’m talking about.

Mahiru: (Worried) Ibuki...I know Hiyoko can be...she can be rough to be around, but you know her. She’s not bad, she’s just…

Ibuki: (Serious) She’s protective I know, I’ve heard you make that excuse before. And I’m sorry, but it doesn’t hold up right now.

Mahiru: (Worried) If this is about Mikan, I talked to her about it. And she’s said she’s fine with Hiyoko…

Ibuki: (Serious) Yeah, she tells me that to. She tells me that when I find her crying in her room and I don’t believe her. Mikan’s got a lot of tolerance, but she’s also human. She has limits.

Mahiru: (Worried) I mean...I can tell her to settle down her rhetoric, but…

Ibuki: (Serious) You need more than that. You need to sit her down and tell her, in no uncertain terms, that she needs to stop bullying people.

**Mahiru couldn’t find it in herself to respond immediately this time. The silence caused Ibuki to slowly let go of her grip and cross her arms. Mahiru just grabbed her own wrist, having a hard time looking Ibuki in the eyes.**

Mahiru: (Uncomfortable) This...isn’t just about Mikan...is it?

Ibuki: (Quietly) How’d you figure that out?

Mahiru: (Uncomfortable) Because, this has gone on for two years and you’ve never said anything. If...you’re bringing this up now, it must mean...she bullied someone else.

Ibuki: (Quietly) You wanna take a guess who?

Mahiru: (Uncomfortable)...

...It was Chihiro, wasn’t it?

**Ibuki simply stared as Mahiru looked up to meet her eye to eye. And her silence spoke volumes.**

Mahiru: (Worried) What did she do?

Ibuki: (Somber) She saw Chihiro trying to work out and made fun of her until she ran away crying. I was going to join her, but I talked to Sayaka about music stuff and ran late. I walked into the gym as Chihiro ran out in tears and saw Hiyoko laughing. I followed Chihiro to her room and she told me everything. I had to comfort her for an hour before she stopped crying.

Mahiru: (Worried) And...when did this happen?

Ibuki: (Quietly) Yesterday. I was going to talk to you yesterday, but I was so pissed that I had to wait until today. And even then, I couldn’t bring myself to say anything...so I just asked the first thing on my mind and...well...now we’ve got cupcakes.

Mahiru: (Worried) O-Oh…

Ibuki: (Sighing) It helped my stress at least...so...this conversation could have been a lot more shouty. (Serious) But yesterday? That was the last straw. I’ve tolerated Hiyoko’s attitude with Mikan because no matter how bad it got, Mikan always told me it was fine. I’ve tolerated how she treats our classmates because they have enough nerve to defend themselves. Chihiro isn’t fine with it and she doesn’t have the nerve to defend herself yet.

Mahiru: (Uncomfortable) I’m...sorry...I didn’t...I didn’t think it would have gotten that bad…

Ibuki: (Serious) And this is why you need to talk to her. She’ll listen to you. A big reason she thinks this is okay is because you tolerate it and let her get away with it.

Mahiru: (Uncomfortable)...

Ibuki: (Serious) I know she’s your friend...and I’m happy about that. Hiyoko needs a friend, but she needs a friend who tells her to stop. She’s not going to listen to me, or Chiaki, or anyone but you.

Mahiru: (Uncomfortable)...

**Mahiru’s answer only took a few seconds to come out, but it felt like an eternity for her. Hiyoko and her had been friends even before they had gotten to Hope’s Peak...but ultimately…**

Mahiru: (Determined) You’re right. I’m going to talk to her.

Ibuki: (Relieved) Thank you.

Mahiru: (Somber) I’ll talk to Hiyoko when I get back to the dorm room...and I’ll talk to Chihiro about it as well. I need to apologize to her...for everything…

Ibuki: (Tilting head) You sure you wanna go now? We can always make some cookies for her?

Mahiru: (Surprised) You...still want to bake with me?

Ibuki: (Cheerful) Heck yeah! You’re my friend!

Mahiru: (Surprised) W-What?

Ibuki: (Sighing) Did ya think I didn’t think of you as a friend? Mahiru, you’re like one of my besties, I only told you that cause friends are honest to each other. (Cheerful) You’re still my super-duper strawberry picture pal!

**Mahiru, for the second time today, found herself speechless. But, it was a good kind of speechless. The kind that after a second or two of realization, brought a smile to her face and a brief tear to her eye.**

Mahiru: (Touched) I’d...I’d love to make cookies with you.

Ibuki: (Cheerful) Yippee! Let’s make chocolate chip! No! Peanut! No! Cinnamon!

Mahiru: (Chuckling) Why not all three?

Ibuki: (Cheerful You mad man! Let’s do it!

**Ibuki and Mahiru spent the next two hours making cookies of all kinds. This, perhaps unintentionally, perhaps otherwise, helped her work up the nerve to finally talk to Hiyoko about her behavior.**


	2. Dancing and That One Trip to the Opera

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Ocean Man.

**School dances are usually rather loud occasions. The dance atmosphere, the blaring music, the dancing and cheers. So the sight of Chiaki Nanami sleeping at one of the tables was a surprise to anyone who didn’t know her for more than five minutes. Thankfully Teruteru was too busy guarding the catering from Akane to try anything. Someone who wasn’t preoccupied was Sonia Nevermind. The Princess of Noveselic approached the tired gamer with a smile on her face. She gently placed her shoulders onto Chiaki’s and gave her a small shake. This caused Chiaki to awaken from her slumber and look up towards her.**

Sonia: (Cheerful) Chiaki! Just the girl I was looking for!

Chiaki: (Waking up) H-Huh? Wazzup?

Sonia: (Chuckling) Were you actually sleeping? During the school dance?

Chiaki: (Yawning) Smash Ultimate’s new DLC came out last night. I decided sleep was an unwelcome distraction.

Sonia: (Hopeful) You wouldn’t happen to be too tired to dance, would you?

Chiaki: (Surprised) Oh...sure.

Sonia: (Cheerful) Come now! Let’s go! A song I requested is next!

**Sonia helped Chiaki to her feet and brought her towards the center of the room. A slow, beautiful song played out as Sonia interlocked her fingers with Chiaki’s. She put her other hand onto Chiaki’s hip while the gamer placed her other hand on Sonia’s shoulder. The two moved to match the song’s beat.**

Sonia: (Giggling) You’re such a graceful dancer Chiaki.

Chiaki: Nah...you are. You’re a princess after all. I’m sure you’ve taken lots of lessons.

Sonia: (Cheerful) And you’d be right. But it takes two to tango, and you absolutely hold up your end of the bargain.

Chiaki: (Smiling) To be honest, the only reason I know how to dance is because Sayaka taught me.

Sonia: Really? When was this?

Chiaki: Last week. I wanted to be ready in case anyone asked for a dance. Didn’t want to go into the dance with two left feet.

Sonia: (Giggling) Chiaki dear, you can’t have two left feet. It’s impossible.

Chiaki: (Smiling) I didn’t mean it literally.

Sonia: (Cheerful) I’ve been working on my sarcasm. How was it?

Chiaki: Pretty good.

Sonia: Thank you.

**The dance went on until the song ended. Sonia sighed, looking somberly down as it ended. Chiaki, seeing this, asked for a moment. She went to the blonde pianist who played the previous song and asked something Sonia couldn’t hear. After a thumbs up, Chiaki went back and second later, the song replayed. An overjoyed Sonia then continued her dance with Chiaki.**

Sonia: (Joyous) You’ve actually hear of this song before?

Chiaki: (Smiling) Yep. From when we all went to the opera together.

Sonia: (Chuckling) I’m still surprised that singer managed to sing over Nekomaru shouting. I never thought I’d see a human who could do that.

Chiaki: (Smiling) And Ibuki nearly got arrested for trying to join the chorus. Good thing Mahiru planned out an escape route in case that happened.

Sonia: (Chuckling) And how cute it was to see the Devas sleeping during the last song.

Chiaki: (Quiet)...

Sonia: (Curious) Is something the matter?

Chiaki: (Curious) Are you alright?

Sonia: (Surprised) Hm? Why yes, I’m doing quite well. Why do you ask?

Chiaki: Well...it’s no secret that Gundham and Peko are a couple. And...I remember that you and him were close.

Sonia: (Surprised) O-Oh…

**Sonia’s gaze went down briefly, before she looked back up with a smile.**

Sonia: (Smiling) Yes...it did hurt a little...but it was brief. To tell you the truth I’m overjoyed for the both of them. Peko is a lovely person, and seeing her and the Devas interact is truly heartwarming. An beyond that, Gundham is with someone he truly loves. He’s happier with her then he could ever be with me.

Chiaki: (Pouting) Don’t say that. He would have been just as happy with you. (Smiling) But, I’m happy that you’re not too hurt. I’ve been worried for a while.

Sonia: (Surprised) You were worried? For me? (Smiling) I appreciate the concern, but I’m fine. I’ve moved on.

Chiaki: (Sighing in relief) Good.

Sonia: (Curious) And what about you?

Chiaki: (Surprised) Hm?

Sonia: (Cautious) Well...I know you were close with Hajime…

Chiaki: To be honest it wasn’t that close. We just played video games together a lot. We were just friends.

Sonia: (Cautious) Are you sure?

Chiaki: (Smiling) I am. And besides, I think he and Natsumi are cute together.

Sonia: (Chuckling) They are. It’s a shame though.

Chiaki: (Tilting head) What is?

Sonia: Well, you’re such a lovely person. I’m sure anyone would love to be with you.

Chiaki: (Giggling) I could say the same thing to you, you know.

Sonia: (Blushing) Oh dear...I didn’t expect that. Thank you.

Chiaki: (Smiling) I’m serious. You’re kind, thoughtful, and you’ve got a smile that outshines the sun.

Sonia: (Blushing) Ch-Chiaki you’re really hitting me with a lot. I...don’t even know how to respond. You’ve left me...speechless.

Chiaki: (Smiling) And I mean every word of it.

Sonia: (Chuckling) Chiaki...I could say the same things about you. And I could add that every time I go to your video game sessions it’s the funnest time of my life.

Chiaki: (Smiling) And everytime I see you there it’s the funnest time of my life.

Sonia: (Blushing)...

Chiaki: (Blushing)...

Sonia: (Cheerful) We...seem to be awful at hiding our crushes.

Chiaki: (Smiling) So...let’s not hide it anymore.

**Chiaki surprised Sonia by leaning in and planting a soft kiss on her lips. It wasn’t long before the Princess kissed back. Chiaki pushed some of Sonia’s hair behind her ear before she leaned back out…**

Chiaki: (Blushing) I think I just leveled up.

Sonia: (Chuckling) I’d say you maxed out my heart meter.

Chiaki: (Smiling) You actually did a better video game pun.

Sonia: (Cheerful) Did I now?

Chiaki: (Smiling) Your puns are like your sarcasms...and they’re like you in general?

Sonia: (Curious) Very good?

Chiaki: (Blushing) Lovely.


	3. Bowling and the Big Bro Aura

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For TheGamerPie!

Kaito: (Grinning) You ready Rantaro?

Rantaro: (Calm) Well, the targets are aligned, all I gotta do is take the shot.

**The bowling ball rolled down the chute, crashing into the other balls with a thud. This sound could be heard around the Bowling Alley, along with the sounds of cheesy 70s music and kids pelting each other with loads of free ammo in the ball pit. But Rantaro Amami was a focused man. He was going toe-to-toe with Kaito Momota, and the pride they both felt was more than enough of a prize.**

**Rantaro took his ten pound ball and stared down the lane, focused onto the pins like a hawk. He took a few steps forward, before chucking the ball down the lane. It rolled quickly, but under control, and crashed into the pins, knocking each one down as the words “STRIKE” appeared on the scoreboard.**

Rantaro: (Chill) Hehe...that’s the fourth strike in a row.

Kaito: (Grinning) Not bad buddy, but don’t think you’ve won yet. As long as I’m playing, I’m still a live dog.

Rantaro: It’s a good thing you’re much better at bowling than at gambling.

Kaito: Real funny. Now watch how an astronaut tackles some pins.

**While Rantaro was clear and focused, Kaito was having the time of his life, despite being over thirty points behind. Kaito stood back first against the wall, before charging forward and rolling the ball with all of his might. His ball went into the gutter almost magnetically, drawing a groan from the future space cadet.**

Rantaro: Don’t worry. You’ve got another chance.

Kaito: (Proud) And I’ll make it count!

**Kaito was, in fact, wrong in this statement. His next ball found a good home in the gutter and he went scoreless.**

Rantaro: (Chuckling) And that’s another scoreless round.

Kaito: (Groaning) Damn, Rantaro, how long have you been good at this?

Rantaro: (Chuckling) Honestly, I only learnt it when I had that trip to America a month ago. But I thought it was pretty fun, so I’ve been coming here since I got back.

Kaito: (Proud) Aha! So you had a head start on this! Give me a month and I’ll bowl circles on you!

Rantaro: If you say so. But don’t make excuses for when I win tonight.

Kaito: (Amused) Damn, I didn’t think you’d be this competitive. Usually you’re all calm and stuff. I’m liking this competitive streak.

Rantaro: (Sighing) I’d recommend watching your language, there are children present. (Chill) As far as this edge, I tend to compete at the level of my opposition. If my opponent is relaxed, I tend to just go with the flow. If my opponent challenges me with fire in their eyes, it’s only respectful to meet that passion head on with my own.

Kaito: (Nodding) I can respect that. And I’m glad you’re giving your all. It’s nice to see that competitive drive in ya.

Rantaro: Don’t expect to see it too often. I only tend to bring it out when necessary.

**Speaking of which, Rantaro got a hold on his next ball. A few seconds later, he had gotten his fifth strike in a row.**

Rantaro: (Smiling) Your turn buddy.

Kaito: (Proud) Ha! Get a load of this!

**To Kaito’s credit, his next two gutter balls were impressive. Heck, he managed to get a gutter ball in another lane. Much to the chagrin of the Biker Gang Leader and his Moral Compass compadre.**

Rantaro: (Chuckling) Perhaps we should find a different lane?

Kaito: (Grinning) Nah! I’m gonna beat ya in this lane! I got my pride on the line!

Rantaro: That pride’s going to get you hurt you know?

Kaito: (Cheerful) Eh, Maki and Shuichi seem to like my charm. And my pride’s a big that charm.

Rantaro: To be fair, that might be because you’ve got that big brother aura to you. I can recognize things like that.

Kaito: (Surprised) Huh? Really? Never thought of it like that. If anything, you’ve got way more of a big bro aura then I do.

Rantaro: (Sighing) Yeah...I don’t really. Don’t get me wrong, I love all twelve of my sisters, but I’m only one person, I can’t always go to all of their events. Sometimes I have to go to a soccer game, other times I have to attend concerts, and sometimes I have to go to science fairs.

Kaito: ...

Rantaro: (Thoughtful) Not to complain, but I wish I could be everywhere...I just feel like I’m not the big brother I want to be.

Kaito: (Grinning) Come on dude! You’re a great big bro!

Rantaro: (Surprised) Huh?

Kaito: (Cheerful) Shuichi tells me all the time that you’re fun to hang out with! And I’ve seen you interact with Himiko, helping her with magic, protecting her from that dwarf with the chef hat. Yeah you can’t be there for everyone at the same time, but you’re the best at support for the people you are there for.

Rantaro: (Touched)…

…(Nervously Chuckling) You know, if this is your attempt at a mind game, I gotta say, it’s actually working. How sinister.

Kaito: (Grinning) What, you’re not distracted, are you? A little compliment’s gonna get into your head?

Rantaro: (Smiling) If anything, it’s going to make me determined to get strikes for the rest of this game.

Kaito: (Proud) There you go! And I’ll hit every single pin from here on out!

**Rantaro kept his word. Kaito, not so much. He did hit two pins at the end. But for Rantaro, he went on home in a rather great mood, thanks to his space baka pal.**


	4. A Ten Foot Cake and Saying Sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday to TheGamerPie!

Ibuki: (Excited) You’re doing good Chihiro! Just one more little detail and it’ll be perfect! You wanna finish it up?

Chihiro: (Nervous) A-Are you sure I should do this? This is really important.

Ibuki: (Reassuring) It’s fine. I won’t let you fall down.

Chihiro: You promise?

Ibuki: (Smiling) I promise.

Chihiro: (Nervous,but smiling) Th-Then yeah. I can do it.

**Chihiro gulped and looked up the ladder, though Ibuki’s calm demeanor helped any unnecessary nerves evaporate. Granted, a few remained, ladder and all. But the programmer was certain he’d stay the course. So, one step at a time, he climbed each rung. Ibuki did her part and held the ladder with a vice grip, not letting it tilt in any direction. Given he only weighed ninety pounds, the threat of tilting might have seemed like a far off possibility, but Ibuki’s presence made it feel much less scary.**

Chihiro: I’m up…

Ibuki: (Excited) Nice! Last touch!

**Chihiro carefully reached over and placed a mini-figure of Ibuki’s resident Gymnast classmate onto their grandest project, a massive ten foot tall cake. After this, the programmer climbed down, again, one rung at a time, before turning around and pumping his little fists.**

Chihiro: (Excited) We did it!

Ibuki: (Excited) Yeah! I knew you could do it! Who’s my Hero!? Chi-HERO!!!

Mahiru: What is going on in here…(Surprised) Oh! Well look at that, you actually made Akane’s cake.

Ibuki: (Cheerful) Mahiru! Good raff-raff-afternoon!

Chihiro: (Cheerful) Hi Mahiru. We finally got it done.

Mahiru: (Smiling) Wow. It looks amazing. Did you two do this by yourselves?

Ibuki: Nah, we had Teruteru pop in to actually...you know, make the cake. And Byakuya was nice enough to give us a donation and all that for ingredients.

Mahiru: (Curious) Was...that our Byakuya or Chihiro’s?

Ibuki: …

(Shocked) Gasp! I actually don’t know!

Chihiro: (Chuckling nervously) I’m...sure we got the right one.

Mahiru: (Scratching temple) But...regardless...I think Akane’s going to love this. You guys put so much hard work into this.

Chihiro: (Blushing) Aw, thank you. I’m really happy you asked me to help.

Ibuki: (Grinning) Heck yeah we would! Your smile gives me life Chi!

Chihiro: (Chuckling nervously) It’s...not that good, but I appreciate it.

Mahiru: (Smiling) Well, let the photographer give her opinion of your smile. It’s 100% picture perfect!

Chihiro: (Blushing) You two are...really nice. I really appreciate it.

Mahiru: It’s not that big of a deal. That’s what friends do. And, well, we’re friends.

Chihiro: (Somber) I believe you...but friends...that’s...something I’ve only gotten...recently. And I do appreciate all of you…

Ibuki: (Smiling) Hey…

**Ibuki leaned down and put her hand on Chihiro’s shoulder.**

Ibuki: (Smiling) I get it, but you don’t have to worry about any of the mean stuff that happened to you. Cause you’ve got friends who’ll never let you be picked on again. That’s a promise.

Chihiro: (Touched) A-Aw...Ibuki...p-please don’t make me cry in the kitchen.

Mahiru: (Worried)…

Ibuki: (Tilting head) Hm...something wrong buddy?

Mahiru: (Worried) It’s...well...Chihiro…

…(Worried) Would...you be okay with talking to Hiyoko?

**Almost on cue, Ibuki put both of her hands onto Chihiro’s shoulders, pulling him close in defence of him.**

Chihiro: (Worried) Um...what does she want to talk about.

Mahiru: (Reassuring I promise, she only wants to apologize to you. I talked to her...after what she did…

Chihiro: (Worried) O-Oh...I-I don’t know...I’m...I’m sorry…

Mahiru: (Reassuring) Don’t be sorry, I understand. (Somber) If anything...I should apologize to you. It’s...my fault. I enabled her for far too long, and I made her think that it was okay to treat people like that. And her being my friend isn’t an excuse for my part in this.

Chihiro: (Somber) Y-You don’t need to apologize...but...you promise? That she just wants to talk?

Mahiru: I promise she just wants to say that she’s sorry. But if you don’t want to hear her out I get it. We’ll do whatever makes you comfortable.

**Chihiro glanced towards the floor, before looking up towards Ibuki.**

Ibuki: (Smiling) Well...I don’t think Mahiru would lie, so I believe her. (Pouting) But if Hiyoko says anything mean to ya then I’ll...I’ll smash an egg on her head.

Chihiro: (Worried P-Please don’t be violent.

Ibuki: But yeah, it’s whatever you wanna do buddy. Just know that I support ya 100%.

Chihiro: (Thinking)...

…(Smiling) Okay...I’ll talk to her.

Mahiru: (Relieved) Okay. Just give me a second...she’s...actually waiting outside...I kinda got a bit lost in our conversation.

**Without another word, Mahiru headed towards the hallway and opened the door, allowing Hiyoko to walk in. It was clear from body language, the way she held onto her sleeves, the odd nervousness from her avoiding eye contact with Chihiro, that this wasn’t the Hiyoko the others were used to.**

Hiyoko: (Quiet) Hi…

Chihiro: (Quiet) Hi…

Hiyoko: (Nervous)...

Mahiru: (Gently) Go on…

Hiyoko: (Nervous)...

…(Somber) I just...wanted to start by saying...I’m sorry. About...what I said. Everything I said...was completely awful...and it was unfair...and you didn’t even do anything to me. I just...I was being cruel for the sake of being cruel.

Chihiro: (Surprised)...

Hiyoko: (Somber) I...I used to act like that..because it was a defence mechanism...but overtime...it just became a part of who I was. I...I became the thing I tried so hard to protect myself from. But...there’s no excuse for the things I said. And...I’m sorry.

**Chihiro placed both of his hands onto his heart, taking a deep breath as he took in and processed every single word Hiyoko had said. Ibuki loosened her grip on Chihiro’s shoulder, her protective instincts had lessened and she even got her smile back. Mahiru took a deep breath in relief.**

Chihiro: (Smiling) Okay...I forgive you.

Hiyoko: (Surprised) W-Wait? Just like that? But...I said really scummy things to you. How...How an you forgive me that quickly?

Chihiro: (Smiling) Because...I believe that you mean it. And I believe that there’s good in you. Mahiru’s really nice and she’s your friend, so...there’s no way you’re that bad.

Hiyoko: (Surprised) You...you really mean it?

Chihiro: I do Hiyoko. I forgive you. Just please don’t bully people anymore.

Hiyoko: (Downcast)...I don’t...know if it’ll be that easy...I’ve been doing this for so long...but I promise...I’ll try.

Ibuki: (Stern) And that means no bullying anyone. Including Mikan. You can give her attention without treating her like garbage.

Hiyoko: (Pouting) Okay, you know this is going to take time, right? I can’t just become a better person overnight.

Mahiru: (Gentle) Then we’ll take it one day at a time.

Chihiro: (Chuckling) We can always bake a cake together. That’s always fun.

Ibuki: (Excited) EEEEEEE!!! I’m totally down with making another cake!

Mahiru: (Chuckling nervously) Didn’t...we just make a cake? Like...a really big cake?

Hiyoko: (Smiling) That...might actually be fun, as long as the cake is sweet.

**And for once, Hiyoko wasn’t wrong. Baking a new cake with friends old and new was not only fun, but a bit of an eye-opener for the normally harsh girl.**


	5. The Last Piece of Cake and Puns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday Geno!

**The moonlight shined down on Towa City, bathing the metropolis in it’s nearly blue shine, but Toko Fukawa didn’t take much note of how the moon  shined. She was scurrying towards her apartment, taking every route that kept her out of the view of the public, including going under bridges and through dark, rat filled alleyways. The only caution she used was centered around protecting her bag of books, over fourteen strong, that she had checked out from the library in town.**

**This was much more care than she had given herself. Right now, Toko’s attire was a mess. Her shoes were soggy from running through puddles, her face was dirty, and her right cheek was bruised. And on top of that, her dress was soaked in blood, blood she knew all too well wasn’t her own.**

**Finally, she reached her destination, an apartment complex. Toko peaked in, and by pure luck the bellhop was asleep at his desk. She quickly and quietly hurried past him and shot towards her apartment in the back of the first floor, took out her key, and opened the door. This last process was slow, but the moment she peaked in and saw no one was around, she walked in, locked the door, and decided she had the highest hope that she could simply forget everything that had happened today.**

**Toko looked around, taking deep, deep breaths. The entire room was dark, not a soul could be found, and Toko took one last deep gulp and release of oxygen. Her nerves were now calmer, and she set her bag down, then took out one of the books, she’d clean up in a bit, had to read at least the first chapter.**

**Toko’s stomach growled and she walked towards the fridge, after opening it, sitting in the back, a single slice of cake remained, one with fluffy chocolate flavor and covered in red velvet frosting. Toko got one of the remaining paper plates on the counter and placed it there. She walked towards the leather chair, fully prepared for an hour of reading and day old cake…**

**...until the lamp turned on, and the person sitting before Toko addressed her.**

Korekiyo: (Calm) Huh. Four in the morning exactly. Thirty minutes sooner than I had thought you’d arrive.

Toko: (Groaning) W-What were you doing up this late?

Korekiyo: (Amused) Kehehe...I’ve always been a night reader. Especially when my roommate...and by extension my girlfriend...is out so late.

**Korekiyo Shinguji skimmed through their massive anthropological anthology, not really looking up to meet Toko’s eyes. Toko, low key, hoped this meant that they also couldn’t see Toko’s bloodied up dress.**

Toko: Y-You don’t need to c-concern yourself with her. Sh-She’s tough enough to protect herself.

Korekiyo: (Calm) I’m guessing she had to do so earlier? Only asking because I don’t remember you owning a red dress.

**Well there goes that hope.**

Toko: (Sighing)...

Korekiyo: Would you like to sit down and discuss it?

Toko: S-Sure…

**Toko went to the little table that she and Kiyo owned, picked it up, and placed it right next to them. She set the book and the paper plate carrying her chocolate cake on the floor and sat down next to Korekiyo. She placed her hands onto her knees and let out a drawn out sigh.**

Toko: (Downcast) I-I was closing up shop at the library when...some punk walked in. H-He was drunk and...pulled a switchblade on me.

Korekiyo: So...you were mugged?

Toko: (Downcast) H-He just wanted money. A-And heck, I was willing to give it to them, b-but then he said he wanted t-to cut my hair off. H-He said some...weird shit about wanting to make a wig out of it.

Korekiyo: He sounded like a real creep.

Toko: J-Judging by your use of past tense, y-you already know what happened, don’t you?

Korekiyo: I’m guessing Syo showed up?

Toko: (Downcast) I sneezed cause he knocked down some library books that hadn’t been touched in weeks. I woke up in front of a corpse. S-Syo didn’t have time to do her ritual.

Korekiyo: (Gently) I see...are you okay?

Toko: (Downcast) N-No. Not really. My face hurts, I’m covered in blood, I might lose my job, and if I lose my job there goes half of our rent, and that’s if someone doesn’t figure out that sh-she killed him. The w-worst that’ll happen i-is that I’ll get arrested.

Korekiyo: The library doesn’t have security cameras, does it?

Toko: (Shaking head) N-No. I-It’s really old fashioned. D-Doesn’t stop that I’ll be the prime suspect.

Korekiyo: Toko, it was self-defence, and judging by your bruise and the behavior you described, if Syo didn’t kill him, there’s a chance I would have lost both of you.

Toko: W-What does that mean? Y-You actually care?

Korekiyo: (Cheerful) Why yes, I do. Isn’t that how friends should treat one another?

Toko: (Biting nail) A-And you actually care about me? I-I’m not just a c-car that Syo drives?

Korekiyo: (Serious) Toko, you let me stay with you when I didn’t have anywhere else to go. When my family disowned me over my chosen profession. Over...how I identify. The decision you made to bring me here wasn’t something Syo had any say in. And if she asked me to be your roommate, then I would have made sure it was okay with you first.

Toko: (Blushing)...

Korekiyo: Have I shocked you?

Toko: K-Kinda. I-I mean, I did think that...we were pals at least. I-I just didn’t...think you cared so much. I-I don’t get much love from my own family...and it’s been a w-while since I’ve seen a few of my classmates.

Korekiyo: (Sighing) Besides my older sister, I haven’t talked to anyone in my family since the day I left for Hope’s Peak. So I do relate.

Toko: S-Sorry for making th-that assumption…(Chuckling) L-Look at us...having a heart to heart, like w-what happened didn’t occur.

Korekiyo: You’ll be fine. Like I said, it was self-defence. And it wasn’t like you haven’t been trying to improve, today marked the 235th day she went without killing someone.

Toko: I-I have been avoiding people who’ve hurt me badly in the past….t-today was just a freak occurrence.

Korekiyo: Yes, it’s tragic, but you’re alive, and that’s all that matters.

Toko: (Sighing) I’ll...I’ll t-try to be grateful. W-Would you...Would you like to talk to her?

Korekiyo: I’ll make sure she doesn’t eat the cake. You’ve earned that after today.

Toko: (Smiling) Th-Thank you…

**Toko took a deep breath, before rubbing the bottom of her nose. The more she did so, the faster she went, and the more irritated her sinuses grew. Soon…**

Toko: ACHOO!!!

**After the sneeze, Toko’s eyes turned red, her tongue stuck out past her teeth and hung down to her chest, her entire posture changed. The normally twitchy and skittish lass had transformed into a confident and shameless killer, her own alter ego…**

Syo: (Proud) DADADADA!!! GENOCIDE SYO HAS RETURNED!!!

Korekiyo: (Calm) Please don’t shout dear, it’s four in the morning.

Syo: (Euphoric) Darling!

**Syo did a front flip into Korekiyo’s lap, somehow not knocking out their book, before wrapping her arms around their neck. She planted a huge, wet kiss onto their cheek.**

Syo: (Euphoric) Oh my love! You’re looking soooooo handsome this early! Are you finally going to ask me to marry you!?

Korekiyo: (Amused) Kehehe...I haven’t found a ring that’s perfect enough for you yet.

Syo: (Blushing) Oh you stop it! I’d accept Ring Pop if it meant that I could be with you for the rest of my life!

Korekiyo: Now now. You deserve much, much better than that.

Syo: (Blushing) Oh you’re sooooo smooth...did you cover yourself in butter? (Gasping) Are you trying to...BUTTER me up!?

Korekiyo: (Rolling eyes) And here we go with the puns.

Syo: (Snickering) Well too bad, I’m gonna PUN-ish you real good!

Korekiyo: If you do too many someone may punch you.

Syo: (Ecstatic) Oh! That’s a good one!

Korekiyo: I have my moments in the spotlight.

Syo: (Cheerful) Well you’d better make room in that spotlight for me! My personality can take up a lot of room.

Korekiyo: I hope you know you’re getting blood on my cloths.

**Genocide Syo paused and looked down at Toko’s dress, and saw that patches of red had appeared onto Korekiyo’s shirt. She looked back to Kiyo’s eyes, then back down, then to their eyes...then back down. Then to the eyes…**

**…**

**...and then back down.**

Syo: (Casual) Oh that. Nothing too serious. Some wacko wanted to collect Ms. Morose’s hair for some ritualistic shit and I had to protect my ride.

Korekiyo: Yes, Toko let me know what happened. And I’ll tell her like I’ll tell you, I’m imply glad you’re okay.

Syo: (Snuggling) Aw! Love! You were concerned for me!? Aw I could eat you up! But I’m allergic to sweet peas.

Korekiyo: (Raising eyebrow) Sweet peas?

Syo: Cause you’re sweet dummy! You know, if you didn’t wear that mast I’d bet your lips would taste like cotton candy.

Korekiyo: (Sighing) I wish to remain masked. I don’t want to get germs.

Syo: Then how about I just give you all sorts of cheek kisses? Tongue or no tongue? JUST KIDDING!!! I can’t put my tongue in my mouth!

Korekiyo: (Chuckling) Cheek kisses would be preferable love.

**Without another waste of breath, Syo clung onto Korekiyo even harder, planting an additional few kisses on their cheek. Kiyo, on their end, did nothing to prevent her from having her way with their cheek.**

Syo: (Chuckling) You’re so dreamy Kiyo...to think I almost ended up with that Togami dork.

Korekiyo: Well, I can’t promise that I’ll fill your life with the riches of an ancient king, but I can make you wealthy with love.

Syo: PFFFT!!! Listen to you! You’re so cheesy! Is your tongue made of cheddar? I’m askin because it’s so sharp.

Korekiyo: I learned from all the accu-pun-cture you’ve subjected me to.

**Was Syo the ideal girl? No. Not in the slightest. You’d need to search far and wide to find someone who could get past Syo’s unhinged violent streak and sharp sense of humor. Luckly for Syo, and especially Toko, they never had to look far to find that person who could look at them without judgement. They were a person who also had their fair share of judgement from those close to them. But luckily for the duo fit inside a single girl, Korekiyo was always an arms length away from holding her...regardless of how much blood was covering them at the end of the day, or in this case, at the start of the day.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Syo: (Curious) By the way, what's that?  
> Korekiyo: A simple piece of cake. Chocolate flavored, with red velvet frosting.  
> Syo: (Cheerful) Oh yeah! I remember now, we got that at Geno's birthday party! Can I have it!?  
> Korekiyo: Not until you turn back into Toko. She's had a long day.

**Author's Note:**

> How this fic shall work.  
> If there's something you'd like to see, post in the comments...  
> 'Character 1, Character 2, Prompt.' (As a bonus, if there's a certain way you'd like me to portray them, whether as friends, lovers, enemies, add that to the end as well.)  
> I look forward to any suggestions that come my way!


End file.
